Family Ties
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Just a shot little fic about Brian and Dom. Dom spends the time trying to figure out what's bothering Brian, when in fact the problem was right in front of his face the whole time. Slash


Family Ties By: Trunks Lil Sis  
  
Authors Notes: Basically a little story that's too short to be a fic but too long to be a drabble. So work with me here. No real warnings unless slash bothers you, and then why are you alive?  
  
Family Ties:  
  
"Cheat on me and I'll have to kill you" The eldest Toretto took a seat on a high barstool.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Dom, what the hell was that all about?" Brian ran a hand through his hair and gave the man a look.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at the bar tender," He prompted.  
  
Brian gave a quick glance at the tanned bartender, and then another back to Dom. "You caught me," He offered, pushing the food around on his plate. "I'm secretly lusting after him because he's so much cuter then you are, and he's tall too." Dom knocked him playfully in the arm and swiped a French-fry off Brian's plate. "Close the shop down early?"  
  
Dom nodded. "Mia's dragging Vince around, something about the wedding," Dom trailed off, waving his hands to show he wasn't interested. "And Leon's all hung up about that girl a town over. Rushed out early to buy her lunch."  
  
"Do you feel left out?" Brian asked him, hand sliding onto Dom's thigh. Said man merely raised an eyebrow at the motion.  
  
"So what's bothering you?"  
  
Brian shrugged. "Nothing," He answered. His eyes went from Dom's, his plate and then finally back to the far window of the small restaurant/bar. The view gave him the perfect picture of the white beach and sky-blue waves.  
  
"Why you gonna pull this crap, Bri?" He turned his lover to face him. "You left before everyone got up this morning, mopped around the beach all day, and then came to a bar where you ordered a Burger, fries, and a beer." Dom rested an elbow on the bar. "You miss the States?"  
  
Brian shook the shock from his system and shot Dom a nasty glare. "No, Dom, you know I'm happy with you here! Mexico is great, and you're great too." He leaned forward quickly to press a kiss onto the tip of Dom's nose. "I'm just thinking, a lot of things are running through my head right now." He took a sip of his watered down beer. "As for the food," he paused to shrug. "I just felt like a good burger."  
  
"And that's why you only ate a couple bites?"  
  
Brian shook his head and reached for his wallet. He tossed a few bills down on the bar and nodded at the barkeeper. "I'll see you later Antonio." The man gave him a quick wave before turning back to another customer.  
  
Dom followed Brian out onto the boardwalk and then fell into step next to him. "Just tell me what's messing with you and I'll fix it. What's your problem?"  
  
"It isn't a person and it isn't a problem. You can't just make problems go away, Dom. You like to protect people, but you don't always know when to back off. I just don't want to be crowded right now." He glanced over at Dom, hoping he had not upset him. But as usual Dom's face remained emotionless during a serious conversation.  
  
So with those words Dom left Brian in silence. They walked the road home shoulder to shoulder, hands brushing occasionally. Though Dom would never show it, mental lines of worry were creasing his forehead. Brian was usually very open with him, but in certain situations the man could cut himself off from everything and everyone better then Dom ever imagined. Brian was still suffering the lasting effects of Jesse's death and all the bullshit that had torn them apart. But he had proven his resilience and had made it to Mexico. He had proven to Dom he was willing to trade everything for a new life.  
  
"Are Mia and Vince going to be living with us after the wedding?" Brian asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, we've got more then enough room. And I think Leon's gonna be bringing that girl of his around to live with him."  
  
The silence was back again and sudden realization hit Dom. He reached out to stop Brian by the arm. "I'm sorry," He slipped out. "I never stopped to think."  
  
Brian nodded. "I just figured that when I cam here we'd be by ourselves. You know? I thought we have our family and friends here, and that Mia and Vince and Leon would be around. But just thought we'd have a house of our own and be able to go visit them when we wanted. I didn't stop to think about what you wanted, so I'm sorry."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Dom asked him. "Sell the house? Give it to Mia?"  
  
Brian shrugged his arm out of Dom's grasp. "Think for a second, will you? You love that house, and you love the attached garage. You don't want to leave, and I doubt we could afford another house. And there isn't any room at the shop for two of us to live."  
  
"Well, Bri, you're really going to have to help me out here. I'm trying to make this better for you, but nothing seems to be working." He ran a hand over his smooth head. "Tell me what to do, baby."  
  
Brian shook his head and let a small smile slip past strong barriers. "I'll tell you what to do when we get home." His coy expression caused Dom to jump with anticipation.  
  
But soon the frown was back. "No, we need to fix this issue now."  
  
Brian stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Dom's waist. "How about we just reserve a couple parts of the house for us. If I just get the big attic to myself, I'll be a very content man." He pressed his forehead against Dom's and was drawn closer by strong hands. "Maybe we could christen it when we get home?"  
  
Brian gave a surprise cry as he was lifted off his feet momentarily and warm lips crashed into his own. "I love you," Brian heard Dom breathe out to him.  
  
"I love you too," He promised.  
  
Both men were mere memories as their forms disappeared into the sunlight. Only Brian's laughs and Dom's rare good attitude were left. 


End file.
